


Of Family and Blood

by GiroGirl723



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog, Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Crossover, Dean Has a Daughter, Demon!Dean, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Gironatsu - Freeform, M/M, and some gironatsu too, expect lots of destiel, this is NOT AkiXDean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiroGirl723/pseuds/GiroGirl723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ON HIATUS<br/>When a tragic accident results in Aki Hinata's death, Natsumi is determined to carry out her dying wish... to find her real father. Meanwhile, Dean is still in the midst of adjusting to life as a demon when he receives groundbreaking news: he has a daughter. We all know family don't end in blood... but sometimes it can bring family together. Destiel and GiroNatsu. Spoilers for Season 9, set about 2 years after 9x24 Do You Believe in Miracles. Rated for language (thanks Dean).<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO’S BACK IN TOWN?!?!?!? (I’ll give you a hint: It’s Cas XD Sorry I’m really punchy right now.)  
> Okay, I know it’s been forever. Like, ages. A lot’s been going on. Primarily Tumblr *sheepish grin*. But I’m back! And with a brand new fandom that makes me bawl my frickin eyes out. You may have heard of it.  
> It’s called Supernatural.  
> Now, I’m not entirely caught up with the series yet… I’m still wrapping up Season 7. But I have a Tumblr. So yes, I know what happens. Yes, I’m aware of the how Season 9 ended. (Actually I was aware from the morning after the season finale aired. Thanks, GoddessOfOlympus.) But since I’m not entirely sure of all the specifics, please excuse any errors I may make as I will get much of my info for the plot of seasons 8 and 9 off of the SPN Wiki. Corrections, of course, are welcome.  
> Also, I’m not doing full-blown Supernatural yet. I’m just starting to get  
> And now, as Charlie Bradburn would say…  
> Peace out, bitches!  
> \- GiroGirl723

It’s not like the books make it out to be.

There’s no “dark and stormy night”. No feeling of dread. No shivers or sense that something might go wrong. At least, there wasn’t for me.

It was actually a fairly normal night. I got home from school, yelled at the stupid frog, said hi to Giroro, checked up on Fuyuki, and got started on my homework. Then around 6:15 I went downstairs to fix dinner.

Tonight it was a Hinata family classic – beef stew with carrots. By 6:45 the kitchen was filled with the smell. “Fuyuki!” I bellowed. “Dinner’s ready!”

Fuyuki darted into the living room, Keroro not far behind. “Isn’t Mama going to be home tonight?” my brother asked.

“Yeah, but she told us to go ahead and eat. Called an hour ago to say she’s working late again. She’s got to finish another draft.”

My mom was an editor at a manga company, and it took up a lot of her time. She was almost never home, and our dad was dead, so Fuyuki and I mostly were home by ourselves, but we didn’t mind. The platoon made life more than interesting.

Living with aliens will do that to you.

Speaking of aliens, Keroro was now hopping his tiny green body up into a kitchen chair. “Let’s eat!”

“Hold your horses,” I laughed. “I haven’t even gotten the table ready yet. Help me out, will ya?”

As Fuyuki and Keroro got the table set and the food on serving plates (okay, more like Fuyuki got the table set and the food on serving plates while Keroro ogled everything), I went to the backyard and stuck my head outside. Giroro was at his usual place by the firepit, cleaning one of his guns. “Hey,” I said.

He gave a terse nod in return. I sighed. Antisocial as usual.

“Dinner’s ready. You can join us if you want,” I said, not even expecting a response, let alone an acceptance.

To my surprise, he nodded. “Sure.”

Less than a minute after we walked back inside, the phone rang. “I’ll get it,” I said. “You guys can start without me.”

Walking over to the phone, I picked it up. “Hello? Hinata residence.”

_“Hello, this is Dr. Sakura Kazami from Inner Tokyo Hospital speaking. Is this a relation to Aki Hinata?”_

“I’m her daughter… Is something wrong?”

_“Well…”_

As Dr. Kazami began to explain, I felt myself growing pale. I didn’t know what to say- I was barely processing her words.

“Yes… alright… okay. We’ll be over as fast as we can. Thank you, Dr. Kazami.” I set the phone down, hand shaking, and let out a shuddering breath.

Turning around, I found everyone staring at me in concern. “Something wrong, Nee-chan?” Fuyuki asked.

I felt my vision began to swim. _Breathe,_ I told myself. _Breathe._

“It’s Mama,” I said finally. “She’s been in an accident.”

“Natsumi and Fuyuki Hinata,” I said breathlessly at the reception desk. Fuyuki stood anxiously behind me, as did Giroro and Keroro, unknown to any human eyes. Kururu was there as well, though I had no idea if he was feeling any emotion whatsoever. God knows if he ever did.

The receptionist looked up with pity in her eyes. “Here to see Aki Hinata?”

I nodded, a lump in my throat.

“Alright, I can escort you back soon. It’s past visiting hours, but…” she sighed. “Why don’t I call Dr. Kazami. Give me just a minute.”

I nodded again, and Fuyuki and I sat down in two of the waiting room chairs as Giroro, Keroro, and Kururu stood nearby. After a few brief moments of tense silence, my brother spoke.

“Have you told the others yet?”

I shook my head.

By ‘others’ I’m sure he meant the rest of our close friends, all of us bonded by our knowledge of the existence of aliens or them being aliens themselves: Tamama, Momoka, Koyuki, Dororo, and Saburo. “We need to think of a name for us,” I said, trying to pass the time and get Fuyuki’s mind off the fact of our mother, injured and lying in a hospital bed, possibly on life support, the _beep beep beep_ filling the room…

Name. Right.

“The Big Hinata Family,” Fuyuki suggested.

“Cheesy,” Giroro shot down, and I glared at him.

“Team Pekokeron,” Keroro chimed in.

“That sounds like something out of Gundam, asshat,” I grumbled.

“It’s supposed to sound like something out of Gundam,” he replied cheerfully.

I rolled my eyes.

“What’s even the point of-” Kururu began, but I gave him a look that said _shut up or you will regret every year of your miserable frogging life_.

At that moment, a kind-looking middle-aged woman- I assumed she was Dr. Kazami- walked into the waiting room. “Fuyuki? Natsumi?”

I stood up, as did Fuyuki. “That’s us,” Fuyuki said.

She gave us a pitying smile. “Your mother’s this way.”

We followed Dr. Kazami through a door and down a several hallways. She stopped in front of a girl’s bathroom, then asked, “Do either of you need to take a restroom break before we visit?”

I thought that was an odd question considering the circumstances, but Fuyuki nodded. “Actually, yeah.”

“Boy’s restroom is just around that corner on your left.” Fuyuki thanked her and headed in that direction.

The moment he rounded the corner she turned to me. “You seem to care deeply about your brother.”

I resisted the urge to turn around and give the Keronians behind me a puzzled look. “Of course. Mama’s always been busy with work, so I’ve kinda cared for him most of my life.”

“Then I’ll leave it up to you how to break this to him,” she murmured.

I cocked my head in confusion.

“Your mother… she’s in bad condition.” Dr. Kazami admitted.

My lips suddenly felt dry. “How bad?” I asked hoarsely.

Dr. Kazami sighed. “Your mother was hit by a drunk driver going at seventy miles an hour, Natsumi. She was on a motorcycle. She suffered severe injuries. Cracked ribs, broken hip, shoulder, and clavicle, multiple fractures in her arm, crushed leg, severe internal bleeding… I could go on.” She gave me a pitying look. “If she wasn’t wearing a helmet… frankly, I’m surprised she’s still alive.”

I could feel myself starting to hyperventilate. Behind me, Keroro gasped, and I even heard a sharp intake of breath from Giroro. But then Fuyuki rounded the corner, and I forced myself to calm down.

“Hey,” I said, forcing a smile. “Let’s go see Mama.”

She was in the IC Ward.

You heard me right. She was in in-frickin-tensive care. Multiple IVs, heart monitor and all, apparently.

“She’s awake, but…” Dr. Kazami trailed off as we stopped in front of her room.

“Fuyuki,” I said finally. “She’s doing bad, I think. Like, really bad.”

Fuyuki gulped. “Well, then even more reason to see her, right?” He gripped my hand and smiled.

Huh. Maybe the kid was stronger than I thought.

“Right.”

We opened the door to her room, and there she was, lying in her hospital bed, surrounded by the smell of antiseptic and the _beep, beep, beep_ of the heart machine. She looked weak and exhausted, but when she saw us her face lit up like the sun.

“I’ll give you a moment alone,” the doctor said gently. We walked in, and she shut the door behind us.

I crossed quickly over to the bed, and grasped Mama’s hand. “Hey,” I said.

“Natsumi,” she whispered weakly in return. Her smile widened as she looked past me. “Fuyuki. Kero-chan, Giro-chan, Kuru-chan. You all came.”

“’Course we did,” Fuyuki said, hugging her gently. “How are you feeling?”

“Okay,” Mama replied, though she obviously felt like crap. “I could be worse.”

 _Not really,_ I thought.

We all sat and talked for a few minutes, before Mama said, “Look… I have to be honest with you. I don’t think I’m going to make it.”

“Yes you will,” I said, not even letting her get in another word.

“No I won’t,” she murmured. “Natsumi, Fuyuki… I have things I want to say to you. Both of you, alright? Please.”

“You won’t die!” I yelled.

“Natsumi,” she said, putting a hand on my arm, and I quieted, beginning to choke up.

 _Don’t cry,_ I told myself. _Don’t cry. You have to stay strong. If not for yourself, then for Fuyuki._

“Okay,” I whispered.

“Fuyuki, can you and the Keronians leave the room for a minute?” Mama asked. “You can come back in right after. I just need to talk to Natsumi about some things for… after I’m gone.”

Fuyuki nodded, eyes wet. “Sure.”

After they had exited the room, Mama’s tone became suddenly urgent. “Natsumi. Listen to me. This is important.”

I started. “What’s going on?”

“You and Fuyuki are still minors. You know your grandmother passed away a year ago, and we don’t have contact with any other living relatives, so…”

I licked my lips nervously. “Right. Foster care.”

Mama’s voice grew more determined. “I don’t want you two getting separated, Natsumi. I don’t want you losing each other or your friends.”

“You know I won’t let that happen. I can negotiate-”

“You might not have to.”

I gave her a puzzled look. “Excuse me?”

“There is… one person that might be able to help you,” Mama whispered. “But you have to promise not to freak out.”

I nodded, noticing how she was getting weaker by the minute. “Of course.”

“Fuyuki… isn’t fully your brother.”

I blinked twice. “I don’t follow.”

Mama sighed and took my hand. “He’s your half-brother, sweetie.”

_What?_

I must have stayed silent for a significant amount of time, because she sighed yet again. “It’s… complicated. Haru wasn’t your biological father.”

I gulped. “He wasn’t?”

“No. I never told you because I didn’t want you growing up being one of those girls that never knew your father. You weren’t even born when I married Haru anyways; that’s why his name is on your birth certificate. I wanted you to be part of our family. One hundred percent so.”

“So that’s who you think can help?” I asked.

She nodded. “Yes.” “So who is he?”

“I don’t… exactly… know,” she admitted.

I cocked my head.

Mama laughed. “I was just out of college, Natsumi. I was in America, living wild and crazy. You’re a big girl, you can follow.”

I turned red. “Yeah, I think so.”

She sighed. “I got DNA testing done, but I never actually had them mail me the results. Can you get me some paper?”

I searched around and finally found a piece. She shakily wrote out a number. “That’s the hospital that has the DNA results. Give it to the social worker, okay? Make sure they find your father. Please.”

I nodded.

No sooner had I stashed it in my pocket than Aki began to breathe rapidly, and the heart monitor began to beep faster. I frantically called for Doctor Kagami. Seconds later, she rushed in with Fuyuki on her heels. The rest was a blur: nurses shouting, Mama clutching our hands and telling us she loved us both, doctors calling for surgery. The last thing I heard before Fuyuki and I were sent back to the waiting room was Mama telling us both she was proud of us.

At 1:03 A.M. the next morning, Aki Hinata was pronounced dead.


	2. Life's a Bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAND our wonderful boys come into play!

“Rise and shine, Dean!”

I groaned and shielded my eyes as the sun streamed in through the motel window. “What the hell, Sammy?!”

“Get up. It’s half past noon already.” My little- in no sense of the word but age- brother Sam stood above me, bed sheets clutched in hand. He dumped the sheets on the other bed and crossed his arms, staring down at me.

“Nngh. Fine.” I rubbed my eyes and swung myself out of bed, stretching. Ah, beautiful sleep. Despite the fact I didn’t exactly… need it anymore… it felt good. Not that I was gonna go down the road of _why_ I didn’t need it anymore.

“Eat up, if you want anything.” A plastic container of pastries was tossed in my general direction and I caught it. Making my way to the small table the motel provided, I dug in as Sam pulled out his laptop.

“So remind me why you interrupted my beauty sleep?” I asked.

Sam snorted. “Please.”

I glared, knowing what went unspoken between us. That the sleep wasn’t needed, and more specifically, what that implied. “I’m serious.”

“Amazons,” he reminded. “Remember? We managed to track down a few more.”

Now I remembered. “Right. Are we any closer to where they might be hiding?”

Sam’s brow furrowed. “Better. I found their nest.”

I froze. “Where?”

“Louisville.”

A smirk slowly spread over my face. “And we’re in Clemont now. We can kill these bitches without even leaving the state.”

Sam’s tone instantly erred on the side of caution. “Dean…”

“What?” I demanded.

“One of those ‘bitches’ used to be your daughter,” he said quietly.

“Emma was not my daughter,” I growled.

“Yes she was, like it or not,” Sam replied. “You need to accept it.”

“Damnit, Sammy, she’s dead now. Let’s not talk about this.”

“We have to talk about-”

“Shut up, Sam.”

“Dean, we really need-”

“I said SHUT UP!” I bellowed, and Sam flinched.

Suddenly aware of what I had done, I hesitated. “Did I…” I trailed off, and slowly blinked to convey what I didn’t want to put into words.

Sam shook his head, and I exhaled in relief. “Sorry.”

He shrugged. “Just… try to control the anger next time.”

“Bitch,” I said.

“Jerk,” he shot back, and I knew I was forgiven.

AC/DC blared on the radio as we drove down the road, me singing along with Brian Johnson as we went. It took me a minute to notice that Sam had been looking at me for a while.

“What?”

“You heard anything from Cas recently?” he asked.

“Why?”

He shrugged. “Just trying to make conversation.”

I sighed. “You know I can’t exactly pray to him anymore, Sammy.”

I thought that would shut him up… no such luck.

“I was just wondering- y’know, since he’s got his original grace back he can poof his feathery ass down again, and I was just wondering ‘cause of your ‘profound bond’ or whatever he calls it-”

“Sam,” I said quietly. “Not now, please.”

He finally caught on. “Alright.”

I glanced over as he turned to look out the window with a sigh. I wasn’t trying to be cold. I really wasn’t. But the last time I talked with Cas- about two months ago it hadn’t exactly gone well.

 

_I was sitting on the front hood of the Impala, downing a beer and feeling better than I had in ages, when I heard wings flapping behind me._

_“Cas,” I said, not turning around._

_“Dean,” the familiar voice replied. “How are you?” His tone had taken on a more formal edge, but how could I blame him? He was being cautious. Times had changed._

_“Better,” I responded, turning around. It was nice to see him as I once had- now that I had control over this whole ‘new me’ crap that the Mark had made, I could see him as I had before- no Grace, no fancy wings, no true form. Just Cas, the old Cas. I could tell he felt a bit more comfortable too. Because now that I had control over myself, I could hide my true form. “No more ugly sonofabitch, huh?” I said, somewhat bitterly. “At least, not that you can see.”_

_He tensed. “Dean-”_

_I groaned and carded a hand through my hair. “So just because I have control over this thing now, I’ve lost the right to be annoyed? Cas, this is frustrating!” I sighed. “The whole damn thing is.”_

_Cas frowned. “I know. That’s what I came to discuss with you.”_

_Pause. “What?”_

_“I’m going to try and fix this.”_

_Now I was confused. “We have fixed this.”_

_“We’ve found a temporary solution to a major problem. There’s a difference, Dean.”_

_“Then what’re you getting at, feathers?” Okay, I admit it- I had purposefully used one of my taunting names for him from when I was still going full on sulfur-sucker. Spite and nerves, I guess._

_Cas looked hurt, but continued. “We’re going to try and turn you human.”_

_I stiffened. “The cure won’t work on me, Cas. We’ve already tried. I’m no ordinary black-eyed bastard, I’m a friggin’ Knight of Hell and-”_

_“Dean-”_

_“-and_ you know it _,” I finished._

_“Yes, I do. That’s why I’m searching for something stronger.”_

_I stiffened. “Cas. We’ve tried every trick in the book. I’m stuck like this. I can handle the violence, I’ve even got my damn emotions back, so why can’t we leave well enough alone?”_

_“Because-”_

_“Is it because you hate what you see?” I whispered, my heart sinking. “Is it because you can’t stand looking at your best friend and seeing nothing but a monster? Seeing nothing but this?” I flicked my eyes to black, he shuddered, and I knew he could see my true form._

_“Dean,” he said cautiously, “Just let me-”_

_“I think you should go,” I said, and he did._

 

“Dude.”

I snapped out of my reverie to find Sam staring at me.

“Yeah?”

“You’re sixty miles over the speed limit.”

I glanced down at the speedometer and realized he was right. “Crap. Sorry. Just… thinking.”

He narrowed his eyes. “Uh-huh. Thinking about what?”

“Like I’m gonna tell you.”

He huffed, and opened his mouth to speak when my cell rang.

Throwing traffic laws out the window as usual, I picked it up. “Yeah?”

_“Dean? It’s Jody.”_

My eyes widened. “Sheriff Jody Mills?”

Sam glanced over. _Jody?_ he mouthed.

I shrugged.

_“How many other Jodys do ya know? Don’t answer that. Knowing you, several.”_

I chuckled. “Always the charmer. Long time no see. How’s Alex?”

Her tone grew fond. _“Alex is wonderful. Actually, she’s staying with some friends since I’m down in the Southeast.”_

That caught my attention. “Southeast? Why?” Sam’s eyes shifted towards me in surprise.

_“Well I heard that’s where you boys were.”_

“And...? Something tells me you don’t just want to chat.”

Her tone grew serious. “No. Dean… Where’s an airport that you can make in a day’s drive?”

I groaned. “Jody, we’re on a hunt.”

_“Screw the hunt!”_

Her tone was urgent and angry enough to be heard through the phone, and Sam and I shared concerned glances. Jody sighed. _“Look, just… airport, please?”_

“We’re a day’s drive from Louisville,” I said. “Why?”

_“I need you to meet me at LIA.”_

I tensed up. “Why the hell? I am not getting on a goddamn airplane-”

_“No, actually, you’re not. You’re meeting someone who is.”_

Pause. “What?”

Jody sighed. _“You might want to put me on speaker. Sam needs to hear this as well.”_

Puzzled, I complied. “Okay, you’re on.”

_“You ever remember a girl named Aki Hinata?”_

“Nope,” I responded.

_“Figured not. You’ve had so many flings by now nobody could keep track of ‘em all.”_

Sam chortled. “And why would a fling Dean had be coming up now?”

_“Because she’s dead. She’s dead and now you’re meeting her daughter at LIA.”_

I groaned. “Just because I decide to get down and dirty ages ago with some chick doesn’t mean that her getting knocked up by some other guy is my business.”

Jody quieted for a moment. Then,

_“It is your business, because it’s not some other guy. She’s yours.”_


	3. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for Dean’s Douchy McDoucheness in this chapter. Trust me, it’s important for the development of his relationship with Natsumi.  
> Anyway, enjoy Natsumi and the Winchester’s first meeting!

“So fill me in about what we know on this chick,” I said as we waited at the baggage claim.

Sam groaned. “She’s your dau-”

“Don’t even say it. This whole thing is friggin’ creepy.”

“It’s happened before with Emma.”

“And like I said, Emma didn’t count. This is legit. So just- don’t- ugh.”

He sighed in defeat. “Her name’s Natsumi Hinata. She lives in Tokyo… seventeen years old… Ugh, Dean, you were doing it unprotected at twenty?”

“Isn’t that when everyone does it unprotected?”

Sam shuddered and continued. “She has a sixteen year old brother, Fuyuki…”

I stopped walking. “Trust me, I did not do it more than once with _anyone_ at twenty.”

He sighed. “Half brother.”

I ran a hand through my hair. “Anything else?”

He shook his head. “Nope. Other than we’re looking for a girl with pink hair.”

I suppressed a groan. “Oh, now staying under the radar should be a cakewalk.”

“Think we can convince her to dye it?”

“I dunno...Her brother going to be here?” I said, trepidation suddenly filling me.

“Nope,” Sam said. “At least, not yet. Custody thing, since you’re not his biological fa-”

“ _O_ -kay,” I interrupted. “Let’s just find this girl and get outta here.” Sam nodded, and we sat down on a bench to wait.

It was ten minutes later that the passengers from Flight 10635 from Atlanta Hartsfield-Jackson (Natsumi’s second leg of her journey) began filing in from the gates. Sam and I scanned, and we were quick to spot the head of hot pink to the edge of the crowd.

Sam waved and caught her eye, and she began to make her way over. Of course it wasn’t hard; Sam stood out as much as she did. He stood several inches over me and then some over everyone else. Once she had gotten out of the crowd, the atmosphere shifted as we examined each other.

She was taller than I expected, definitely not fitting the ‘Asians are short’ stereotype, although obviously she still was tiny compared to Sam. She wore well-worn jeans and a blue sweatshirt declaring she was on the Kissho Academy swim team, and a generic gray backpack was slung over her shoulder. Her deep brown eyes surveyed us, analyzing us just as much as we were her. They were tired and filled with caution, yet they still held a certain fire.

I knew those eyes. I saw them every time I looked in a mirror.

The girl was the first to break the silence. “So you’re the Winchesters?” she asked finally. “Jody said you’d be the tall ones.”

Sam cracked a small smile. “Yeah. I’m Sam, this is Dean.”

She extended a hand. “Natsumi.” Sam shook it, then she turned to me expectantly.

I suddenly felt very self-conscious. “Um… yeah. Good to meet you… I guess.” I shook it.

She looked at me in a way that almost felt like empathy. “Look, I get it. It’s crazy. I wasn’t exactly down with the idea of having a father I’d never met myself.” She shrugged.

I groaned. “Look, kid. Couple of things to get straight. First of all: just don’t- say- the word- father. Puts me on edge. Two: no eating in the car. No dogs in the car. Just… no messing up the car.”

“I barely even used a car in Tokyo,” Natsumi muttered. “I took trams or walked everywhere. It’s not like I’m in the habit of getting cozy in one.”

I glared at her. “Also, I don’t care if you have a license, I drive. I always drive. And that leads me to the last thing- music. Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his- or her- cakehole. House rules.” I knew I was being a douche, but I didn’t exactly ask for this kid.

She eyed me. “You have a lot of rules around your car.”

I frowned. “Because it’s a special car, okay? Let’s just go. You got any checked luggage?”

When she shook her head, I turned on my heel and made for the exit, expecting Sam and Natsumi to keep pace. Sam, with his long stride, caught up first. “Dude,” he whispered, “her mom died. She’s away from her brother and friends. She _just got here_ , Dean.”

“And is that my problem?”

“Yes, in fact,” he hissed, “it is.”

I sighed and slowed my pace slightly so Natsumi could keep up.


	4. UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AN UPDATE ON THE STATUS OF "OF FAMILY AND BLOOD".

I know you all have been waiting for a while for an update on this, as well as  _What We Hunger For_  and  _Woman of Letters_. I thought I'd let everyone know that I  **will** be updating those, but it won't be until December- I'm doing NaNoWriMo and I want to focus all my energy on my fanfiction novel for that.

By the way, feel free to check that one out! It's called  _The Demon Inside_ and it's on here as well as Fanfiction.net. Please take a look!

\- GiroGirl723


End file.
